The present invention is concerned with aqueous dispersion coating compositions and in the application of said coating compositions to FRP (fiber reinforced plastics).
FRP is generally a mixture of resin compound and reinforcing fibers, principally glass fibers and is generally formed into a sheet molding compound (SMC) or a bulk molding compound (BMC). It is the SMC or BMC which is compression molded to form the desired part or substrate. FRP is described in British Pat. No. 1,457,935 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,578, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,230 teaches the application of powder paint in an aqueous slurry applied to an article when the powder paint is substantially uniformly suspended.
Industry has been particularly interested in obtaining coating compositions that are environmentally safe and produce little or no emissions to the atmosphere. A particularly vexatious problem has been the application of coating compositions to FRP as SMC to produce a film which is substantially free of pin holes.